


Let's Be Anyone But Us

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious, Roommates, There was only one bed!, lots of misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Natzu AU where they pretend to be a married couple on vacation
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189
Collections: Push & Pull: A Natzu Writing Collection





	Let's Be Anyone But Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you guys enjoy this

To some, deciding to live together with your best friend is like the ultimate goal in life because it’ll be fun and exciting. But what if you’re living with your best friend that you had a huge crush on for the better part of your life and no matter how many times you told yourself to quit it, you just never do?

It’s stressful, tiring, and all-around a circus most of the time because of the amount of time you have to tone down your affection lest you’ll get exposed. But at the same time, it’s exhilarating or maybe Nayeon is just a masochist.

She had been living with Tzuyu for almost 6 years now since their college days and they’re pushing 7 in this tiny apartment of theirs. They decided that they like each other’s living ethic that it’s better to just go all the way and get an apartment together.

But Nayeon, the overachiever that she is just _had_ to go a step further by catching feels for this wonderful and sweet girl that came all the way from Tainan. She couldn’t help it. Nayeon had never met anyone as nice and caring and all the good things you could think of throughout her life. So, she simps— _pins_ for Tzuyu.

Since it’s almost the anniversary of their 7 years living arrangement, she had decided that they should go on a vacation together. Because when she thought about it, they never went anywhere far other than her parents’ house or Tzuyu’s. But that might also be because of their ‘financial’ struggles as an office lady and a vet.

So, she scrolled through her SNS day and night, searching for that sweet, sweet vacation discount. Somewhere out of the country preferably, but if she can’t, well, beggars can’t be choosers as what the people said. Until one night, she hit the jackpot.

It was an Instagram post by a well-known traveling agency that just posted half an hour ago. A trip of a lifetime to the sandy beach of Santorini with half the price but there’s a catch. It’s a honeymoon trip for couples married or not and there’ll be another couple joining the trip. She bit her lip, contemplating.

On the one hand, it’s super cheap and they can afford it but on another, it could get awkward because there'll be another couple joining them. Nayeon was at an impasse, so she saved the post and went to sleep.

She woke up groggy the next day because she dreamed about the trip and how fun it’ll be. She scrolled through SNS again but every damn time she’ll get back to that one post and stared at it. Manifesting the things that they’ll be doing in her head the whole day until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her gut tells her they should go for it.

During dinner time while they’re eating on the couch zoning out on a drama, Nayeon took out her phone and open the post. She coughed to get Tzuyu’s attention.

“Do you want water unnie?” Tzuyu asked, already reaching for the cup on the table.

“Oh, uh, no. I just wanna show you something,” she said nonchalantly. “I found a pretty decent priced trip to Santorini. I just want you to check it out.” She passed the phone to Tzuyu and wait for the girl’s reaction.

Nayeon became restless when Tzuyu didn’t move for the next minute, seemingly frozen to her seat. She could see her eyebrows furrow and Nayeon knew Tzuyu’s caught in on what she’s planning.

“It’s for couples.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re not a couple.”

Not going to lie, that stings but Nayeon shouldered on. “We’re not, but we could pretend.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear calm and collected when she’s anything but.

“I thought we’ve already stopped doing this kind of thing.”

Nayeon deflated in her seat, pouting. They had done these kinds of schemes before, but usually, it’s a small thing where they pretend as a couple to get a free drink on valentine’s day or pretending to propose in the middle of a restaurant to get free desserts.

Tzuyu sighed, looking at the phone in her hand again. “I know that we’re desperate for a vacation, but I don’t think this is the way to go.”

Nayeon twiddled her fingers. “But it’s a pretty great deal. If we split the cost it’ll be cheaper and besides, I’m a surprisingly good actress, they won’t even know.” Because she never pretended, but Tzuyu didn’t need to know that. She smiled reassuringly because she knew Tzuyu’s biggest fear was getting caught, especially when it’s not even her plan in the first place. “I’ll do the talking and you’ll just sit there and be pretty.”

Tzuyu snorted. “So, I’m the pretty trophy girlfriend huh?”

“I might have to take that back,” Nayeon teased.

Tzuyu pouted but she turned serious again. “It won’t be easy.”

Nayeon’s stomach did a summersault, but she tried acting cool. “So, y-you’re in?” She stuttered anyway.

It was a few seconds of pause, then Tzuyu nod. “I’m in. But!” She wiggled her finger, “if we get caught, I’m throwing you overboard.”

“Did you use a boat joke cause we’ll go on a boat ride later on in the trip?”

“… Maybe.”

Nayeon cackled, holding onto her stomach, and hitting Tzuyu’s shoulder in the process. Tzuyu winced from the pain and tried to avoid the onslaught of attacks. “It’s not even funny, unnie.”

When the laughter died down, Nayeon let out a relieved sigh. “You won’t regret it Tzuyu. I’ll take care of everything, no problem.”

Tzuyu side-eyed her but she was smiling. “You better, ‘world-renowned actress’.”

They finished their meals and clean up for the night. Nayeon was in bed, getting cozy under the blanket to sleep. She checked the post again and saw that there’s an update. Her stomach dropped when she saw that there’s a change in the criterion if they want to get the discount.

_‘Married couples only. Provide proof of marriage certificate.’_

She got out of bed and sprinted toward Tzuyu’s room, almost unhinging the door in the process. “WE NEED TO GET MARRIED.”

“Wha—.”

Nayeon jumped on Tzuyu’s bed and show her the post. “We need to get married if we want the discount.”

It was a good chunk of pause between them until Tzuyu squeaked out, “unnie you’re heavy.”

Nayeon internally screamed when she realized how close they were. She scrambled away, clearing her throat. “Yeah, so, uh, marriage.”

Tzuyu looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. “Let me see that.” She read as fast as she can and sighed defeatedly. “We don’t have a marriage certificate. We’re not going to be able to fool them this time Nayeon-unnie.”

But the thing about Nayeon is that, when she starts something, she’ll do whatever she can until she reaches the end of it. Nothing is impossible for her unless she’s being physically stopped, or her plan is completely thwarted in the process. A blessing as well as a curse this personality of hers. “I can think of something.”

Tzuyu stared at her calmly, as if she knew how Nayeon’s thought process works. “Come back to me when you get an idea.”

Nayeon nodded and left the room as fast as she came in moments ago. A plan was forming in the back of her mind as she texted the people that she thought could help her. She slept that night in hope of good news.

It came the next morning.

* * *

Nayeon was at the café, bored out of her mind waiting for her best friends Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Well, Tzuyu’s best friends but she’s in the group too.

She looked up when the bell rang and saw them entering, joking around and bumping shoulders with each other. She waved at them to get their attention. They saw her and point at the counter to order their drinks.

So, Nayeon waited some more, feeling impatient by the second.

“Hey, unnie,” Chaeyoung greeted, taking a seat adjacent to her. Dahyun smiled at her, taking a seat next to Chaeyoung.

“Hey, guys. So, straight to the point, I need help forging marriage documents.”

They almost choke on their drinks at the request.

“Is it finally happening—”

“But marriage is a bit fast don’t you think—”

“Wait Chaeng they lived together for like 7 years pretty sure marriage _is_ the next step.”

“Pretty sure they already are, but they don’t know it yet.”

Nayeon clapped her hand to get their attention. “Calm down this isn’t official. Did you not hear the forge thing?”

They sighed in disappointment. Both knew about her feelings for Tzuyu, since they were the ones that pointed it out to her. So, they’re like her little support system when it came to one Chou Tzuyu.

“Thought you actually grew some and confessed.” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Could say the same to you,” Nayeon quipped, not one to just take it.

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, threatening her to keep it down.

“Oh Chaengie, didn’t know you have a crush. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your best friend.” Dahyun pouted.

Nayeon yelped when Chaeyoung kicked her on the shin.

Dahyun immediately turned her attention away and onto her. “Unnie, you okay?” She asked worryingly.

Nayeon held in her need to curse at Chaeyoung and nodded. “My knee hurts sometimes.”

“Cause of old age for sure.” Chaeyoung reasoned.

Nayeon rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. “Anyways. Can you guys help me or not?”

They look at each other then to her. “Tell us from the top.”

After 5 minutes of explaining her plan, the duo looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“What did Tzuyu said?”

“Come to her when I have an idea.”

Chaeyoung shrugged. “Which means a yes and no.”

“Which means we can help.”

“Oh, thank god—"

“But! If it doesn’t work, don’t point it back to us, okay?” Dahyun warned.

Nayeon huffed. “It will work, I’m sure about it.”

They look at her with doubt.

~

Nayeon came back to the apartment believing that she had a solid proof plan and she can’t wait to share it with Tzuyu, hoping the girl would go along with it. It’s crazy and stupid because of this much effort but Nayeon likes to challenge herself with how far she could go sometimes.

When Tzuyu’s back from her shift, Nayeon already got the notes ready in their living room. She beamed when she saw the girl and got up to take off the jacket for her.

“How was work?” Nayeon asked, pulling the girl to sit on the sofa.

Tzuyu leaned her whole self on Nayeon when she sat, sighing in relief at the warmth. “It was uneventful. But that’s a good thing cause that means not a lot of animals are sick,” she murmured.

Nayeon felt her heart swell at how cute Tzuyu is whenever she talked about her animals and her clinic. It made her not want to lay out her plan to the girl. But Tzuyu did say to talk to her about it when she got something.

“Sorry if I’m ruining your evening right now, but I got a plan on how we’re going to cheat the system.”

Tzuyu chuckled softly, “of course you do.” She sat up straight, detaching herself from Nayeon.

Nayeon wished she would’ve stayed where she was. “So, we got two things to do in order to get the discount; marriage certificate and wedding rings.”

“Hmm, let me guess, Chaeyoung got the ring for us and Dahyun helps with the documents.”

“I, uh, yeah,” Nayeon stuttered. “I thought you’ll be a bit more surprised or angry about the forged documents.”

“Nayeon unnie, I’ve seen you and Dahyun help the florist downstairs with her documents. I know for a fact it’s not that legal because she didn’t have to pay rent for a whole year.”

Nayeon opened and closed her mouth, speechless. “Right, moving on. So, I need to measure the size of your finger for the ring and that’s pretty much it.”

“What kind of rings though?”

“Some cheap rings?” Nayeon hesitated. “Or do you want to get the real thing?”

Tzuyu hummed. “Pretty sure that costs more than the trip itself. Just thought you’ll go far enough and got me the real thing.” She teased.

“Maybe one day,” Nayeon murmured.

“What?”

“Nothing! So, we’re pretty much done.”

Tzuyu pursed her lips. “You know, you’re putting a lot of effort into this. You got something to say unnie?”

Nayeon whipped her head towards the girl, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Uhm, no? It’s just… use less money is good.” She mentally slapped herself.

Tzuyu laughed and Nayeon couldn’t even be mad at her if she could.

“Okay. Wise words unnie.” She wiped the tears off.

Nayeon sucked in her cheek and rolled her eyes. “Besides, after we get the tickets and everything, we can stop pretending and have fun like usual.”

“Right.” Tzuyu got up and stretched. “I’m going to clean up then head to bed. Goodnight unnie.”

“Goodnight Tzuyu.”

When the girl was out of sight, Nayeon clutched her chest. She never thought Tzuyu would tease her like that. They teased each other a lot, but this time it made her heart flutter incessantly in her chest. She pats her face to calm herself down, chalking it up to Tzuyu being a tad playful than usual.

But the thought of buying Tzuyu a real engagement ring never left her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

In just a week, she managed to prepare everything and went straight to the office first thing in the morning. Nayeon was anxious the whole time, bouncing her knee as she kept recalling whether she had all the documents or not.

Tzuyu held it down, stopping her. “Calm down, you’re going to give yourself away at this point.”

“Why are you so calm?”

“I’m not.”

Nayeon grimaced. “It’s just when I think about it, this whole thing is pretty over the top.”

“Can’t say I don’t agree with that.”

Nayeon pouted but perked up when she heard her number being called. “Showtime.”

Shockingly, the clerk didn’t even check their background and just accepted the documents without question. They didn’t even copy it and just accepted their money. Nayeon felt like she was about to cry with relief and frustration because of the stress.

They were seated again to wait for the itinerary.

“You sure this place is legitimate unnie.”

“Honestly Tzuyu, I have no idea now.” She leaned in her seat, tired to the bone from the constant worry.

“Im Nayeon?”

Her eyes snapped open, body tensing as she reacted to the awfully familiar voice. She sat up straight and was face to face with her ex, Mina.

“Oh, it is you. Hey, how’s it going?” Mina asked cheerfully.

Nayeon stiffened, too shocked to answer by the sudden appearance. They didn’t end in the best of terms, so it was weird that Mina came to talk to her. Usually they ignore each other if they could. Tzuyu’s hand on her thigh snapped her out of it. “I’m g-good. How about you? What are you doing here?” A part of her didn’t really care why Mina’s here but another part of her was too curious for her own good.

“My wife and I are planning a trip together. So, we came here because we saw the post about a discount.”

“You’re married?” She clamped her mouth shut, berating herself in her head for blurting that out.

“Yeah, last spring. I guess the invitation I sent didn’t reach you.”

That’s when Nayeon remembered that she got it. But she tore it into pieces and threw it in the trash can, never looking back again. “I guess so.”

“So, what are you doing here?” Mina asked.

Nayeon really hoped that Mina didn’t ask because she just wanted this to be over with. She couldn’t understand why the girl still wanted to continue talking to her when she had ignored her for the past 9 years. “Getting the discount too,” she answered, short and clipped. Hoping the girl understood that she wasn’t in the mood to talk with her.

“Wait, you’re married? When was that?”

Oh. Nayeon tensed for the nth time that day. Completely forgotten about the situation she’s in. “Y-yeah, uhm” she stuttered.

Suddenly Tzuyu chirped in, giving a tiny wave with a smile. “Hi, I’m the wife. Last autumn actually.”

“Oh! Hi, I’m Mina.” Mina extended her hand and shook with Tzuyu’s.

“Tzuyu.”

“Last autumn huh.” She eyed Nayeon.

Tzuyu intertwined her hand with Nayeon’s. “Yup, since Nayeon unnie and I love autumn, we thought we should hold a wedding during that time. Right unnie?”

“Yup,” she answered with a high-pitched voice.

Another person suddenly joined them. A pretty girl with a sweet smile. “I got the thing already. Making friends Minari?”

Mina took the file and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. “This is Nayeon and her wife Tzuyu.”

A spark of recognition crossed the girl’s eyes. “I’m Sana, Minari’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Before she could say anything else the clerk called for her. She went, took the files, and came back to a very smiley Tzuyu. She knew what that smile meant, she’s in distress.

“Unnie! We're in the same group,” Tzuyu chirped up enthusiastically.

“Uhm, what?”

“Since it’s 2 couples per trip, we're in the same group,” Mina explained.

Nayeon felt her stomach dropped. “Oh, I forgot about that.” On the outside, she was smiling, but on the inside, she was screaming.

Mina stood up, picking up her bag with her. “Well, we have to go now, unfortunately. We’ll see you guys there then?”

They both nodded and when Mina was out of sight, Nayeon slumped back in her seat, feeling like her soul just left her body. It was a couple of seconds of silence.

“That’s Mina.”

“Yeah.” Nayeon sighed into her hands. “What the hell we’re going to do now.”

“We go through with it,” Tzuyu answered calmly. “We’ve already paid and everything. There’s no turning back.”

“The universe really said, sike.”

Tzuyu pats her on the head.

Nayeon took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly. But then she recalled something. “You remembered.”

“What?”

“My favourite season.”

Tzuyu blushed prettily. “That’s because you always told me that whenever it’s autumn,” she murmured. “Also because of your obsession with pumpkin spice latte.” She scrunched her nose.

Nayeon pouted then she got on her feet, pulling Tzuyu with her. She was feeling bold suddenly and didn’t let go even when they’re out.

Tzuyu raised her eyebrow, questioning.

She was bold, but she wasn’t _brave_. “For practice.” Something flashed in Tzuyu’s eyes, but she couldn’t catch it.

“Okay.”

They walk the rest of the way home without letting go of each other’s hands.

* * *

They were packed and ready for their 5 days and 4 nights trip to Santorini. Nayeon was nervous, not because of the trip, but because of Mina. The girl could be observant when she wanted to.

On the way to the airport, Tzuyu kept on checking and doting on her because she was frowning the whole time and it made her heart fluttered to be the center of Tzuyu’s attention but at the same time she’s trying very hard not to blurt out her undying love for the girl.

When they arrived, they met up with the couple and waited for their flight together near the gate. When the formality was done, Nayeon ignored them and played her phone, a bit awkward to start conversations with the person that once held her heart but crushed it to smithereens.

She’s being dramatic, but whatever.

Tzuyu hit it off with Sana as they chattered about whatever topic they were interested in. But then it got to the topic of relationship and Nayeon was internally panicking. They haven’t talked about it before because they thought the couple wouldn’t ask too much about it. She side-eyed Tzuyu, trying to communicate with the girl telepathically about changing the topic, but alas, it was futile.

“What would you like to know?”

Sana tapped her chin, “when did you guys first met?”

Nayeon was glad it wasn’t the hard question yet. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Mina scooting closer, even though her eyes were on her game. She kept quiet, wanting to see how Tzuyu would answer it. She’ll intervene if it’s hard for the girl to answer.

“Oh, we met during college. I was a freshman and got assigned a room with Nayeon unnie. Somehow, we clicked, even though I was quiet, and she was loud and obnoxious—"

“Hey!” Sana laughed and Tzuyu grinned at her.

“But still a wonderful person. And that was 7 years ago.”

Sana hummed. “Oh, so you guys were like roommates to lovers then? That’s cute. How did you guys propose? If you guys don’t mind sharing. I love listening about people’s way of proposing.”

Nayeon was about to answer when Tzuyu held her hand, squeezing it.

“I proposed to her on her birthday after we had dinner. She told me before about how romantic it’ll be if someone were to propose on their birthday. We’ve already talked about it before, so all that’s left was the timing. So, I surprised her, we got married and here we are, still in love.” Tzuyu faced her, looking at her with adoration.

Nayeon couldn’t look away, mesmerized by how soft her eyes looked. She smiled shyly, not used to Tzuyu staring at her like that. But then she remembered that they were acting and none of this were real. She looked away, disguising it as shyness, but really, she was hurt by her own thought.

Sana cooed, draping her arms across Mina’s shoulder to pull her closer. “You guys are adorable. I proposed Minari here after her ballet recital. She was still catching her breath and I thought that she looks like the most beautiful woman in the room. I’ve already planned it for a later date but at the time I just couldn’t help myself. So, I got on one knee and propose.” After she finished talking, she kissed Mina on the cheek, prompting a giggle out of the other girl.

Tzuyu cooed at the display, but Nayeon leaned back in her seat. There was a tug in her chest at their display of affection and she understood it as envy. Not because of Mina being together with Sana (that ship had long sailed off), but because she wanted their story to be real too. She stewed in her thought through the rest of the waiting period and even when they’re in the airplane.

Tzuyu the ever wonderful and doting _friend_ noticed her change of mood. “Are you okay?” She asked, making herself comfortable in the plane’s blanket.

Nayeon tried calming herself by slowly breathing, but her feelings were overwhelming her. She raised the armrest and barged into Tzuyu’s space, cuddling the girl. She could feel her tense up but then felt arms circling her waist.

“Cold?” Tzuyu asked quietly.

Nayeon snuggled closer, closing her eyes tightly, ignoring the hurt in her chest. “Yeah.”

~

They arrived at Santorini in one piece after an 18-hour flight. Tired, tensed, and ready to sleep preferably on a soft bed. Bags in hand they made their way outside. They were immediately hit by the salty smell of the sea. Mina then noticed a woman holding a sign with their names and alerted the others about it.

The woman, with her long pink hair and tan skin, looked more like a model than a tour guide. When she saw them coming near, she gave them a huge welcoming smile.

“Hi welcome to Santorini. My name’s Park Jihyo and I’ll be your tour guide for the trip. The one driving the van is my partner, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

A beep came from the van, startling everyone. Jihyo hit the side of it, smile tight as a woman popped up from the window, smiling at them mischievously. “Hello.”

Everyone then introduced themselves and piled up into the van together. They were glad the AC was on full blast because even though it was nighttime, it was still hot since it’s considered as summer here.

Nayeon plastered her face to the window, taking in the view and every little interesting thing she could see. The ocean was beautiful, and it was the first time for her to see it so shimmery because of the glow from the moon.

When they reached the hotel, Jihyo helped them get checked in and after a few minutes of waiting, they were led to their suite.

Nayeon entered the room first, slack-jawed when she saw how big it is. It has its own living room and a balcony overlooking the private pool. As she walked in further, there was a kitchen and dinner table in its own corner. She was thoroughly impressed.

Entering the bedroom, her eyes zeroed in at the bed. There were rose petals scattered across the sheet and two towel swans positioned as if kissing each other. She was so stunned by the decoration that she didn’t notice Tzuyu creeping up behind her.

“That’s… interesting,” Tzuyu murmured, eyebrows furrowed.

She clutched her chest at the girl’s sudden appearance, smacking her on the shoulder for frightening her. “I need to put a bell on you or something. You scared me.”

“Not as scary as whatever the hells on that bed,” Tzuyu deadpanned. “I don’t think the idea of rolling around in flower petals are considered romantic. What if the person’s allergic?” she mumbled the last part to herself.

Nayeon shook her head, holding in her laugh. When she looked at the bed again then she realized, she had to share it with the girl.

Oh.

For as long as she remembered, she had never shared a bed with Tzuyu. They cuddled of course (still had her heart trying to jump out of her ribcage), but sharing a bed is another level of intimacy.

“I’ll take the couch and you can take the bed Tzuyu.” Nayeon decided, rolling her suitcase to the corner of the room.

“What? Why? It’s big enough for the two of us.”

“Oh, you’re not uncomfortable?” Nayeon asked dumbly.

Tzuyu shook her head. “I’ll be even more uncomfortable if you sleep on the couch. Besides, do you really wanna sleep on that for the next four days?” She quirked her eyebrow at the direction of the couch.

Nayeon eyed the couch. It’s small, and it’ll fit her, but her back might break by the end of the trip. “Okay, fine,” she sighed.

After they cleaned themselves up, it was time to sleep.

Nayeon had her back turned away, not sure if she could sleep facing Tzuyu. She was about to sleep when she felt warmth on her back. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Tzuyu had scooted closer until their back touched.

“Tzuyu?”

“Do you mind? I have a hard time sleeping in new places,” she murmured.

“I don’t.”

“Okay, goodnight unnie.”

Nayeon sighed softly, loving the warmness. "Goodnight Tzuyu.”

* * *

Morning came and Nayeon woke up because her bladder was full. She tried to move but it felt like her action was obstructed. There’s something very warm stuck to her back and her sleepy brain still hadn’t made the connection as to what it was.

She wiggled some more and the thing—no— _person_ groaned in annoyance. Tzuyu was spooning her. She didn’t know Tzuyu was a cuddler. And the fact that she didn’t panic, was a surprise to her. It felt… natural.

She checked the clock on the bedside table, and it read 6:30 am, too early to wake up.

“Tzuyu,” she whispered, elbowing her gently to let her go. The girl in question just whined and burrowed deeper into the nape of her neck. The puff of air sent shivers down Nayeon’s spine.

“Is this okay?” Tzuyu murmured, loosening her hold.

Nayeon melted at the question. “More than okay. I just need to go pee that’s all.” She could feel Tzuyu smiling against her neck and in turn, it made her smile too.

They slept for another 2 hours then went down for breakfast. After breakfast, Jihyo brought them to their first stop at a local marketplace located in Fira. It's shops upon shops of jewelry, and everyone had a hard time taking their eyes off the items.

Jihyo took them to this one jewelry shop where they could engrave the jewelry with anything they want. Mina and Sana bought matching bracelets and engraved their names on it. Nayeon observed them and felt like she wanted to do it too, but would Tzuyu even want it. She examined the bracelets on her hand, one is a pastel blue, and the other one dark blue. Her and Tzuyu’s favourite colour.

“You’re not getting any?” Tzuyu popped up behind her, peering over her shoulder to see what she was holding.

“Oh, I-I am.” She tried to put the dark blue one back on the shelf, but Tzuyu reached out and took it.

“This one is pretty.”

“That’s because it’s your colour.”

Tzuyu hummed, examining it. She then took Nayeon’s hand, draping the bracelet on her wrist. “It’s prettier on you though.”

Nayeon’s breath hitched, speechless at the compliment.

Tzuyu noticed it and smiled gently at her, prying the pastel blue bracelet out of her hand. “I think I want this one though. Or are you getting this one instead?”

“You can h-have that one,” she stuttered.

Tzuyu’s smile widen. “Great. Let’s go engrave on it then.” She pulled Nayeon to the back of the shop.

Nayeon eyed at the bracelet keenly. Her name was engraved on it, but it didn’t feel like it was hers. It felt like she was Tzuyu’s and her heart sputtered at the thought. She imagined what it’ll be like if it’s true. She shook her head to push the thought away.

“Unnie.” Tzuyu called for her, extending her hand towards her. “There are too many people, we should hold hands,” she murmured.

Nayeon took it and they walked together, Tzuyu leading in front. The whole way Nayeon couldn’t take her eyes off their hands, the bracelets matching with each other.

* * *

The second day of the journey consisted mostly of tours at historic places and churches located around the island because that’s what it’s known for. Jihyo did a good job explaining the history and culture of the island, making it fun and engaging for the group. The banter between her and Jeongyeon added to the fun of it too.

She noticed that Tzuyu still held onto her hand throughout the rest of the trip. Even though the places they went to were empty and less crowded compared to the market. Even so, she likes it a lot because of how perfect they fit with one another.

Surprisingly to her, Mina came and talked to her too during the tour. Pointing out how pretty a thing is or how interesting something is that Nayeon couldn’t help but respond. It didn’t feel as strange or awkward as it was before. It felt like they’re strangers trying to get to know each other and Nayeon didn’t mind that.

She wasn’t bitter as one would say. Tzuyu even praised her for talking to Mina and being civil with the girl. Nayeon preened at the praise and was even happier when Tzuyu pats her on the head for a job well done.

“Shouldn’t you be the one patting me on the head cause you’re older?” Tzuyu teased.

Nayeon’s face flushed. “Shut up.”

~

Day three was where it’s at because they’re finally going to the beach to have fun. Well, as much fun as they can have without going into the water because apparently Tzuyu wasn’t fond of deeper water as much as her. So, the two roommates hang out on the beach while the others learned how to ride a jet ski with Jihyo as the instructor.

“Is there anything that gorgeous tanned woman can’t do?” Nayeon wondered.

“No, no there’s not cause she’s perfect,” Tzuyu answered, watching Jihyo ride the jet ski and breaking through the waves.

Nayeon laid on her back, stretching her body and making herself comfortable on their makeshift blanket. “I didn’t know you’re scared of water.”

“We never had the chance to go anywhere that has water. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Tzuyu laid beside her, relaxing her whole body into the blanket. “There’s just something about almost drowning in a pool that just sticks with you.”

Nayeon choked out a laugh.

“Too morbid?”

“No, that’s a very you kind of joke actually.”

They laze around on the blanket, soaking in the ray of the sun. But the peace was disrupted when a ball of fur land smack-dabbed in the middle of them, startling Nayeon so much she let out a scream. But the ball of fur only barked at them.

“What the hell—”

“You’re so cute,” Tzuyu cooed, petting it.

The owner came and apologized but Tzuyu told them that it’s okay and if she could play with the puppy as compensation. The owner agreed and handed her the puppy’s toy to play with.

Nayeon watched her play with the puppy on the side, not wanting to get up from her comfy spot. She couldn’t help smiling at how cute Tzuyu was playing with the puppy and chasing it around. She knew how much Tzuyu loves animals and seeing how happy she is just made her fall even deeper for the girl.

Tzuyu came back smiling, radiating as bright as the sun itself. “That was fun.”

Nayeon reached out to pat her on the head. “Yeah?”

Tzuyu nodded against her, propping herself up on her hand as she laid on her side facing Nayeon. “Made me miss the puppies at work.”

Nayeon wasn’t even thinking when she said, “we should adopt a puppy when we get back.”

“Really?” Tzuyu asked, surprise in her tone.

Nayeon shrugged. “You look happy. So, why not, you know?”

Tzuyu smiled teasingly. “The puppy will be our kid then? Since we’re married and everything.”

Nayeon felt a surge of confidence wash over her. “Yeah, our kid. I like that.” Tzuyu’s cheeks were tinted pink and Nayeon had the urge to kiss it. So, she did.

Tzuyu was surprised, but then she smiled bashfully. “What was that for?”

As quickly as that confidence came, it left her as her eyes dart away. “Just felt like it. Friends kiss each other’s cheeks too you know.”

Tzuyu smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right unnie.” She turned to her back and closed her eyes. “I’m going to nap now. Wake me when we’re going back.”

“O-oh, okay.” Nayeon didn’t know why, but her chest felt tight all of a sudden.

* * *

The fourth day was the day that Nayeon anticipated the most. The wine tours. One of the reasons why she wanted so badly to go on this trip, other than the beautiful sandy beaches and shopping centers. Anyone that knew her, knew her love for wine.

Despite her reputation with the drink, Nayeon was not that good of a drinker. She’s not a lightweight per se, but she’s the kind of person that liked to drink pass her limit. And when Nayeon’s drunk, she’s messy and hard to control.

And that’s what Tzuyu was trying to tell her on the way to the wineries. “I’m not saying that you shouldn’t drink, I’m just saying that you should tone it down a little.”

Nayeon waved her hand, dismissing the girl. “I can handle it.”

A look of hurt flashed through Tzuyu’s face, but Nayeon ignored it. After what she said yesterday, she really needed a drink or two.

“Maybe you should listen to your wife there Im,” Mina chirped in.

They’ve gotten closer for the past few days to the point that they could playfully banter with one another. Given that none of them talk about their fallout, of course.

“Maybe you should keep your nose out of this Myoui.”

“It’s Minatozaki actually,” Sana cut in.

Mina tilted her head. “I don’t think we’ve discussed that—”

Sana kissed her to quiet her down and just like that the conversation was done. At least between her and Mina.

“If you start to feel tipsy, tell me. So that I can prepare myself.”

Nayeon pouted but she relented.

* * *

It didn’t go well as Tzuyu had thought.

Jeongyeon was the tour guide for this part of the trip because of her expertise with wines and apparently, she and Nayeon got along like a house on fire. They were enabling each other, constantly filling each other’s glass with more wine in the name of ‘education’. Despite the warning from everyone, they shrugged it off, harping about how good they are at handling the liquor.

They were both blackout drunk by the end of it.

Arriving at the hotel, Jihyo apologized profusely for Jeongyeon’s behaviour and was willing to carry Nayeon back to the room. Everyone insisted that she didn’t need to do that and to take care of Jeongyeon that was literally passed out at the back of the van.

In the end, it was the three of them carrying Nayeon to the room and deposited her on the bed.

“Thank you and sorry for her behaviour,” Tzuyu apologized to the couple.

“You don’t have to apologize Tzuyu. It wasn’t a bother,” Sana reassured her.

“Besides, it was to be expected. Nayeon never likes to learn how to control herself sometimes,” Mina added.

The statement somehow irked her. “Actually, she has been improving herself these past years. It’s just today she’s letting loose.”

There was a heavy pause and Tzuyu was scared that she’d crossed a line until Mina smiled guiltily at her. Sana excused herself from them when Mina gave her a look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound so bad like that. But I did.” She bit her lip. “I shouldn’t just assume it just because I’ve known her before.”

“I want to apologize too; I shouldn’t have sounded so tense like that.”

Mina shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it shows that you love and care for Nayeon very much. Hell, if someone said something bad to Sana, I would tear them a new one. Wives, right?”

Tzuyu gulped. “Yeah… wives.”

“Well, I’ll be going now. Have a good night Tzuyu.”

“You too, unnie.”

After she closed the door, she pressed her head against it, feeling a headache starting to brew at the back of her eye. She knew about the fallout between Nayeon and Mina because she had witnessed the peak of it when she first entered college. It wasn’t a pretty sight, that’s all she could say.

That’s why she held off from confessing to Nayeon. Even though she wanted so badly to do it. After seeing Nayeon went through such a heartbreaking experience, she didn’t want to suddenly push her feelings on the girl like that.

So, she stayed by Nayeon’s side as her friend and as her roommate that she could rely on. Days turned to weeks then years and she still hadn’t said anything, afraid that she had lost her chance and Nayeon never sees her past the veil of friendship.

But these past few weeks she could feel that there’s a shift in their relationship. And based on Nayeon’s behaviour the past days, she had an inkling that there’s something more behind it. Even so, she’s not going to jump to a conclusion, not when she’s uncertain herself.

She sighed and went into the bedroom to change out of her clothes.

Nayeon was snoring peacefully on the bed, so she tiptoed to her suitcase to get her change of clothes. When she was on her way out, she heard Nayeon calling for her.

“Unnie?” She leaned close and yelped when Nayeon suddenly pulled her down. She resisted a bit until Nayeon hugged her tightly from behind. “Unnie—”

“Please let m-me have t-this,” Nayeon slurred. “I need to tell you something.”

Tzuyu stayed still. Something about Nayeon’s tone stopped her from struggling. She relaxed and wait for whatever it was Nayeon wanted to say. Expecting something along the line of whining about her headache or how her foot is aching.

“I like you Tzuyu.”

Well then. “I l-like you too, unnie. You’ve been a very good friend to me.” She needed to make sure.

“Noooo, I like, like you. I love you a lot. So, so much…” she trailed off and yawned. In a matter of seconds, she was out like a light.

Tzuyu released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was euphoric, but at the same time conflicted. On one hand, it’s what she wanted to hear from Nayeon for so long, but on the other, it was a drunken confession instead of a sober one.

She sighed, reaching her hand back to pat Nayeon on the head. “Tell me that when you’re conscious unnie.”

She made herself comfortable, letting the soft snores coming from Nayeon lull her to sleep. At that moment Tzuyu felt hope blooming in her chest.

* * *

Nayeon woke up groggily. Her head felt like it’s about to split in half and whenever she tried to remember what happened, it was blurry and spotty. The last thing she remembered was her and Jeongyeon laughing about something and downed some wine. She groaned that’s why she felt like shit.

“You’re awake?”

Nayeon whined, confused as to why Tzuyu’s voice was so close. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and realized that she was face to face with Tzuyu’s chest. She whined again.

“Did you remember what happened yesterday unnie?”

She shook her head as slowly as possible. She didn’t even remember how she got back to the room.

“Oh, okay.”

Tzuyu sounded disappointed and Nayeon didn’t understand why. Before she could ask, the other girl had risen. “Tzuyu?” She croaked out, throat dry and scratchy.

“Time to get up unnie. It’s the last day of the trip, you wouldn’t want to miss the yacht ride,” Tzuyu said monotonously. She then left the room, leaving Nayeon confused on the bed.

* * *

It’s the last day of the trip and the only thing in the itinerary is island hopping on a yacht.

Nayeon didn’t know whether to feel excited or dreading it because of how hungover she was. All the sun shining down on her was going to either rejuvenate her or smite her, there’s no in-between.

When they reached the docks, they marveled at how huge the yacht is and was surprised that it belonged to their tour guides.

“I’m pretty sure they’re filthy rich,” Nayeon whispered to Tzuyu, But the girl only hummed at her and it threw her off. Her stomach churned from the lack of answer, but she ignored it and chalked it up to Tzuyu being tired from yesterday.

However, throughout the day Nayeon kept noticing that there’s something off about Tzuyu. Whenever she tried talking to the girl, she would only get a hum or silence instead of the teasing and rebuttal. She could feel the distance between them, even though they’re seated next to each other.

She couldn’t even cuddle into her like usual because Tzuyu would always find an excuse to sit far, far away from her. When they ate, Tzuyu didn’t even offer her anything from her plate because they usually exchange with one another to have a little taste of everything.

The last straw was when they were out and about on an island and Tzuyu didn’t hold her hand like how they used to. Even when Nayeon was the one that reached out to her. Tzuyu brushed it off and went ahead of her. She was hurt and from that, she knew something was up, but she didn’t know what it was.

She sat at the back of the yacht, watching Tzuyu interact with the others from afar. She was anxious because she still didn’t know what had happened between them. Suddenly Jeongyeon came and sat next to her.

“Not joining them?”

“Don’t feel like it.” An idea popped in her head. “Do you know what happened yesterday?”

Jeongyeon scratched her head, trying to remember. “Jihyo told me that we got super drunk yesterday. We were a menace to everyone because we didn’t listen to them when they told us to stop.”

“Oh.” Nayeon felt guilt washed over her. Maybe that’s why Tzuyu was angry. She groaned into her hands.

Jeongyeon pats her on the back. “Just give her space. That’s what I’m doing with Jihyo.”

When Jeongyeon said that, she realized that they didn’t even banter like how they used to.

So, she followed Jeongyeon’s advice and let Tzuyu has her space.

* * *

At the end of their yacht adventure, they docked the ship and went to a restaurant next to it. A goodbye dinner of sorts because they’re going back to Korea tomorrow.

Tzuyu still wouldn’t look at her and she was starting to feel restless. She wanted to talk to her, but there wasn’t a time nor place for a private conversation. They were talking among themselves and Nayeon didn’t feel like joining, so she excused herself to the restroom.

When she came back, Tzuyu was nowhere to be found.

“She went to the beach,” Mina informed her.

She thanked her and went on her way.

It didn’t take her that long to reach Tzuyu. The girl was sitting down with her knees to her chest, zoning out watching the waves crash against the shore. Nayeon sat next to her copying her position.

“I want to apologize for yesterday.”

Tzuyu hummed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and proceeded to get blackout drunk that you had to take care of me. I’m supposed to be the older one, but I act immature and had to always rely on you. That must’ve been very tiring on your part, so I’ll try to be more mature and—”

“Wait, wait. What are you apologizing for?” Tzuyu asked, confused.

“For being drunk and troubling you?”

Tzuyu barked out a laugh. “So, you actually don’t remember anything at all?”

Nayeon shook her head, feeling frustrated. “I really don’t.”

“You confessed to me.”

“Oh.” Nayeon’s heart dropped to her stomach, bile rising up her throat. Her chin wobbled and in a matter of seconds, she cried. “I’m s-sorry Tzuyu. That must’ve made you feel so uncomfortable and awkward—” she stuttered, rubbing her eyes to stop more tears from flowing. She felt embarrassed and scared because her fear came true, Tzuyu didn't like her that way, that's why she was avoiding her.

Tzuyu scooted closer, holding Nayeon’s face in her hands, forcing the girl to face her. “Hey, hey unnie no, that’s not it at all. I like you.”

“What?” Nayeon muffled out because Tzuyu was squishing her face.

Tzuyu chuckled, rubbing Nayeon’s tears with her thumbs. “I like you, a lot. I wasn’t angry. I was disappointed because you didn’t remember that you confessed to me.” Her eyes cast downward. “And also, because I thought you pretended to forget.”

“Oh.” Nayeon sniffled, realizing what was happening.

“I notice you unnie. But I’ve never been brave enough to say anything. I was scared that I might be wrong, and I didn’t want to push you if you yourself aren’t ready for it. So, I kept quiet and played along.”

“That makes the two of us then,” Nayeon murmured. “I guess all this pretending finally bit me back on the ass, huh.”

Tzuyu shrugged. “It pushed us to confess in the end though.”

“It did. But I did it when I was drunk.”

“Yeah…”

Nayeon took a deep breath, looking at Tzuyu straight in the eyes. “Then let me clarify it by saying that I do love you. I had been for a long while now.”

Tzuyu broke out into a huge smile, sighing contently. “I love you too unnie,” she whispered.

Nayeon’s heart skipped a beat. She could feel her face heat up to her ears and the other girl wasn’t faring any better. “Finally, huh.”

Tzuyu laughed, breaking the tension. “Finally.”

Nayeon leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Tzuyu murmured.

Nayeon kissed her softly, feeling heat spread throughout her body from where their lips touched. She tilted her head to deepen it, heart jolted when Tzuyu let out a noise at the back of her throat. She had to stop because they were smiling too hard.

“Was that for practice too?”

Nayeon laughed and Tzuyu laughed along with her. “Yeah, so we should do more to, uh, perfect it.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

They stay pressed together like that for a few seconds, basking in each other’s presence.

“We’re officially wives then?” Tzuyu suddenly asked with a teasing lilt.

“If you want.”

The surprise on Tzuyu’s face had her giggling. But then she turned serious. “I do want to marry you though.”

Tzuyu smiled, got up to her feet, and dust herself off. She extended her hand towards Nayeon. “Propose to me then, cause I’ve already proposed to you.”

* * *

Departing day was sad for everyone because they had such a good time. But alas, it was time for them to go home. They exchange numbers with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, promising to hang out with them if they ever come to Korea. It was a successful trip through and through.

They arrived back at Korea in one piece, all eager to go back home. Nayeon especially because she’s thinking of where to bring Tzuyu on their first date. Lost in her thought, she didn’t realize Mina standing next to her, watching her.

“You’re not actually married, are you?”

Nayeon froze, side-eyeing Mina. “You’ve always been an observant person,” she sighed.

“Not going to lie, I found out because I overheard you guys talking about it at the travel agency.”

Nayeon groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She was embarrassed beyond belief. “Goddamnit.”

Mina laughed, but it wasn’t a mocking one. “But if I didn’t know about it, I would’ve believed it.”

She squinted at the girl. “What do you mean?”

“You look at her like she holds the stars in the sky. She looks at you like how I look at you once upon a time.” Mina shrugged. “I’m glad that you’re happy Nayeon.”

Before Nayeon could say anything, the alarm beeped, signaling the arrival of their bags. She was distracted for a second. When she got her bag, she turned to talk to Mina, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

Guess that’s as much closure as they can get. She shook her head, smiling. Mina had always liked the theatrics. She’ll just text her later.

Pulling the suitcases, she walked to where Tzuyu was waiting. Her mouth automatically smiled when she spotted the girl. Tzuyu was the same too, giving her a peck on the cheek when she got closer.

“Ready to go home?”

Nayeon intertwined their hands, loving how warm it felt. She gave Tzuyu a serene smile, the other girl mirroring her. “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for reading. You're a cool person.


End file.
